The present disclosure relates to the field of fraud detection and access control, and more specifically, to authenticating and controlling access to a secure service.
In general, fraud prevention and user authentication policies are defined conservatively with the intent of better protecting the secure service. However, conservative user authentication and fraud protection mechanisms can lead to customer frustration when the mechanisms improperly prevent an authorized user from accessing the secure service.